Układ
by Weitarou
Summary: Kise i Takao mają układ - zdenerwować swoich "partnerów". KiTaka lekkie MidoTaka i KasaKise (śladowe ilości), dla Hibari ;w; opis lepszy niż sam fick/przepraszam


Znużone westchnięcie po raz czwarty tego dnia opuściło jego usta, kiedy ponownie ujrzał pustą stronę kończącą wertowaną przez niego książę. Całe dwa kwadranse spędził na przeglądaniu książki, z której zdołał zapamiętać jedynie tytuł, właściwie ten wynik nie był niczym dziwnym, skoro większym zainteresowaniem obdarzał parę nóg, w tę i z powrotem przemierzającą korytarz już od dobrych kilkunastu minut. Midorima bezwiednie przewracał strony podręcznika turystycznego, usiłując w ten sposób nieco załagodzić napięcie w oczekiwaniu na to, co miało się niedługo wydarzyć. Z trudem powstrzymał się od kolejnego westchnienia i niechętnie wrócił na sam początek książki.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia dlaczego los był dla niego taki okrutny, od wielu lat niezmiennie przestrzegał horoskopu, dbał o paznokcie lewej ręki i zawsze spożywał taką dawką kalorii, jaka była idealna dla jego grupy krwi i znaku zodiaku. Dlaczego więc los ciągle zrzucał mu pod nogi kłody w postaci chichrających się prostaków, dla których takie pojęcia jak poszanowanie cudzej przestrzeni czy kultura osobista były zupełnie nieznane? Jednego jeszcze zniesie, ale dwóch to już stanowczo za dużo jak na jego standardy - panowanie nad jednym było już wyjątkowo ciężkie, a co dopiero nad dwoma. Midorima czasami miał już wszystkiego po dziurki w nosie, ale to...

- Ki-chan!

- O nie, znowu...- wywrócił oczami i podniósł głowę, z grymasem patrząc na przebiegającą przez korytarz postać, tę samą której nogi obserwował już od kilkunastu minut. Widział to niemal codziennie, ale nawet teraz nie cichego sapnięcia, widząc jak przebiega ostatnie kroki i rzuca się na szyję wybranemu obiektowi, wesoło majtając nogami w powietrzu. Midorima zgniótł w ręku róg strony, wpatrując się nienawistnym wzrokiem w żółtą czuprynę, wyjątkowo widoczną na tle zieleni pokrywającej ściany szkolnego korytarza. Tak, tym obiektem nie był nikt inny jak Kise Ryouta, na którego widok piszczało wiele nastolatek. Szkoda tylko, że tym razem to Takao "piszczał", stąd jego irytacja.

Dlaczego Kise był w ich szkole? Po meczu Shutoku kontra Kaijou, okazało się że Takao i Kise mają bardzo podobne zainteresowania, a mianowicie - męczenie Midorimy. Z początku nieco dziwił go sposób jaki wybrali na denerwowanie go, ale okazał się być strzałem w dziesiątkę, bowiem widok dwóch osób przytulających się w miejscach publicznych (a zwłaszcza mężczyzn) wyjątkowo działał mu na nerwy, zdecydowanie bardziej niż naruszanie jego przestrzeni osobistej. Przychodzą, obłapiają się w najwidoczniejszym miejscu jakie może być i tak już od tygodnia. Rzeczywiście, przezabawne.

- Takaocchiiii, strasznie się za tobą stęskniłem! - zaszczebiotał radośnie, trąc swoim policzkiem o jego, a Midorima w tym momencie odczuł przemożną chęć ciśnięcia w nich podręcznikiem turystycznym. Znajdował się co prawda w odległości przynajmniej czterech metrów od nich, ale skoro bez żadnych problemów wykonywał rzuty piłką przez całe boisko, to to miałoby nie przejść? Oprócz tego poczuł w gardle swoje na wpół przetrawione śniadanie, paskudne uczucie którego doznawał za każdym razem kiedy ich widział. Może i czasami przesadzał, ale mimo wszystko wolałby tego nie oglądać, zarówno z pustym jak i pełnym żołądkiem.

- Widzieliśmy się dopiero wczoraj, ale czułem się tak jakby minął calusieńki tydzień! - podchwycił, a Kise pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i rozpromienił się, szeroko rozkładając ramiona. Midorima skomentował jego gest wymownym prychnięciem, a Takao z szerokim uśmiechem zarzucił mu ręce na szyję i przylgnął do niego, odginając jedną nogę do tyłu.

- Kise do jasnej cholery, przestań się obściskiwać z tymi od Shutoku! - zagrzmiał nowy głos, a Kise machinalnie oderwał się od czarnowłosego i obrzucił pretensjonalnym spojrzeniem osobę, która przerwała mu publiczne okazywanie czułości.

- Ale senpai, Takaocchi potrzebował mojej miło...ała! - jęknął, a Midorima z aprobatą pokiwał głową, gratulując Kasamatsu celnie wymierzonego ciosu. I kolejnych też. - Ał, to boli!

- Ma boleć! Gorszysz innych, przestań się z nim przytulać albo cię stąd wykopię!

- Ale ja tylko próbowałem być bardziej towa...AŁA!

- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, masz tutaj już więcej nie przychodzić! - warknął, a Kise skrzyżował ramiona, pokornie przyjmując na siebie grad ciosów. - Urwiesz się z jeszcze jednego treningu to cię zamorduję i przekopię przez całe boisko! - Blondyn zaniósł się udawanym szlochem i popełzł do Takao, który natychmiast objął go i poklepał pocieszająco po plecach. To także należało do „codzienności", za każdym razem kiedy przychodził blondyn, kilka minut po nim przychodził również Kasamatsu poirytowany bardziej nawet od Midorimy. Kiedy Midorima ograniczał się tylko do wymownych prychnięć, Yukio otwarcie przechodził do rękoczynów. Sam chciałby to zrobić, ale takie zachowanie nie pasowało do wizerunku chłodnego okularnika za jakiego pragnął uchodzić, dlatego rzadko kiedy doprowadzał do takich sytuacji. Pozostało mu liczyć na to, że Kasamatsu spierze ich za niego i za siebie.

Po niedługim czasie ten spektakl zaczął go już nieco irytować, więc wydał z siebie piąte, ostatnie westchnienie i schował podręcznik do torby. Wstał z ławki i ruszył w kierunku automatu z napojami, na odchodne obrzucając ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Takao musiał je zauważyć, bo parsknął śmiechem i nachylił się do blondyna, szepcząc mu coś na ucho. Kise momentalnie przestał szlochać i zeknął z ciekawością w stronę Midorimy, który nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie wydarzyło, ale miał nadzieję, że kiedy tutaj wróci ich już nie będzie. Byłby gotów zakupić choćby tuzin puszek oishiruko, byleby jego życzenie się spełniło.

* * *

Pozostała część dnia upłynęła w podobnym tonie, nawet po zakupieniu pół tuzina puszek oishiruko jego życzenie nie zostało przyjęte do realizacji i przez resztę przerw natykał się na nich niemal wszędzie, na korytarzu, na schodach, a kiedy chciał zjeść drugie śniadanie na dachu...

- Na litość boską! - wrzasnął, gubiąc kilka puszek, a Takao zarechotał z uciechy. Wybór miejsc nie był przypadkowy, a Midorima powinien się domyśleć, że to także mogło stanowić jego cel. Takie sytuacje niezmiernie go bawiły.

- Shin-chan się zezłościł! - zawołał, a Kise zaśmiał się tak perliście, że wywołał u Midorimy dreszcz obrzydzenia. Śmiech rasowego modela, a pfe.

- Chcesz zjeść z nami drugie śniadanie, Midorimacchi? - zapytał z uśmiechem, ukradkiem zerkając na przekąskę, którą chwilę temu zamierzał włożyć w usta Takao. Midorima zadygotał ze złości i schylił się, zagarniając upuszczone puszki i pospiesznie wpychając je do torby.

- Zajęliście moje miejsce. - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, ze złością upychając zawartość teczki.

- Nie podpisałeś się nigdzie, Shin-chan… - zauważył ze śmiechem czarnowłosy, a Midorima mocniej zacisnął dłoń na jednej z puszek, ledwo powstrzymując się przed wykonaniem rzutu „za trzy" prosto w ten niewdzięczny łeb. - Ale możesz zjeść z nami.

- Obejdzie się. - odwarknął, siadając kilka metrów od nich. No i stało się, zamiast zarządzić zgrabny odwrót, teraz będzie musiał spędzić całą przerwę na dachu i to w takim towarzystwie, miał nadzieję że Kasamatsu jakoś ich przegoni zanim do tego dojdzie. Swoją drogą, wciąż zastanawiało go to, jak Kise mógł mieć jakikolwiek czas na szlajanie się po innych szkołach, czy nie powinien mieć teraz treningu albo lekcji?

- Ki-chan, teraz twoja kolej. Powiedz „aaa"…

Midorima udał, że tego nie usłyszał i oparł się o siatkę, wyciągając z torby pudełeczko z drugim śniadaniem. Niestety, chcąc nie chcąc musiał się przy nich posilić, największy problem dotyczył jego „zgorszenia", które sprawiało że żołądek podchodził mu do gardła. Trudno, jakoś to będzie. - pomyślał, odrywając pokrywkę pudełka.

- Aaa…

Chrupnięcie jakie nastąpiło chwilę po tym znacznie podziałało na jego wyobraźnię, Midorima opuścił pałeczki i zerknął wymownie w ich stronę. Druga próba okazała się być równie trudna, kiedy już uspokoił żołądek i nawet zdołał przełknąć nieco ryżu, usłyszał coś co momentalnie odebrało mu apetyt.

- Leeeci samolocik! - powiedział śpiewnie Takao, a Midorima z trzaskiem zamknął pudełko i podniósł się na równe nogi. - Ooo, już idziesz Shin-chan? Poddajesz się?

„Poddajesz się?" Dlaczego to powiedział?

- …Nie. - odparł beznamiętnym tonem. - Zauważyłem biedronkę na swoim przedramieniu, biedronki nie są dobre dla raków. - dodał, udając że strzepuje coś z ramienia. Dziwna uwaga Takao przywróciła go do porządku, nie mógł przecież tak łatwo oddawać swojego miejsca, prawda?

- Podobno gryzą, uważaj żeby żadna cię nie ugryzła. - powiedział rozbawionym tonem Takao, widząc jak bardzo jego partner się krzywił, kiedy spoglądał na ramię na którym rzekomo przed chwilą znajdowała się biedronka.

- Biedroneczki i motyle są spoko, a cała reszta…- Kise wzdrygnął się teatralnie i machinalnie spojrzał na swoje ramiona, najwyraźniej poszukując zabłąkanych insektów. Midorima wrócił na swoje miejsce, z politowaniem zerkając na małą dyskusję którą wywołał swoim małym kłamstewkiem. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego właściwie to powiedział, ale w słowach Takao znajdowało się coś dziwnego. Może tylko mu się zdawało?

Spojrzał na niego i natychmiast zamarł, widząc że patrzył prosto na niego. Trwali w bezruchu nie dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund, ale tyle wystarczyło żeby Takao namyślił się nad kolejnym planem. Uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie i przeskoczył do Kise, kładąc ręce na jego ramionach.

- Nie zrobisz tego…- zaczął w myślach Midorima, ale uśmiech Takao poszerzył się znacznie i pokiwał krótko głową. - Taka…

Zanim któryś z nich zdążył odpowiednio zareagować, nachylił się do blondyna i pocałował go prosto w usta. Trudno powiedzieć, który z nich w pierwszej chwili był zaskoczony najbardziej, ale jedno było pewne: takiego focha jakiego miał Midorima nie dałaby rady powtórzyć żadna żyjąca na świecie kobieta.

* * *

Przerwa spędzona na dachu była ostatnią jaką mieli do swojej dyspozycji. Po wszystkim jak zwykle się żegnali, a Midorima stał z boku, czekając aż w końcu przestaną się ściskać i Takao zawiezie go rikszą do domu. Dzisiejsze pożegnanie było nieco cichsze niż dotychczasowo, być może sprawił to incydent na dachu albo bolesna pobudka jaką zaprezentował im Midorima. Podręcznik turystyczny i oishiruko w końcu mu się na coś przydały.

Podeszli do siebie i zamiast się przytulić... uścisnęli sobie dłonie.

- Dobrze się bawiłem, powtórzmy to jeszcze kiedyś…- zaproponował Takao, a Kise zaśmiał się cicho i mocniej potrząsnął jego ręką

- Trochę bolało, ale było warto. - powiedział, krzywiąc się lekko. Nic dziwnego, że go bolało najbardziej, najpierw skopał go Kasamatsu a później oberwał puszką oishiruko prosto w czoło. - W końcu miałem okazję zobaczyć zawstydzonego Midorimacchiego kilka lat później. - dodał, puszczając mu perskie oko.

- I ostatni, idź już. - warknął, a blondyn parsknął śmiechem i pomachał im na pożegnanie. Midorima prychnął i sięgnął po ocalałą puszkę, a Takao machał mu tak długo, aż zniknął za rogiem.

- Wiesz, Shin-chan…- zaczął, zerkając na niego z ukosa. - zastanawiałem się nad przeniesieniem do Kaijou...- powiedział, a Midorima zakrztusił się pitym napojem.

- Nie ma takiej opcji - powiedział chłodno, a Takao zachichotał pod nosem. - A jak jeszcze raz przyprowadzisz tutaj tego idiotę to pożałujesz.

- Wiedziałem, że Shin-chan się o mnie martwi, chciałem tylko sprawdzić jak bardzo - wytknął mu język, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc rzuconą prosto w niego puszkę. - Mam jeszcze dwie, ale doceniam twoją hojność…- powiedział nieco zgryźliwie, a Midorima pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech. Denerwowanie innych może i stanowiło dobrą zabawę, ale zawsze należało liczyć się z konsekwencjami.


End file.
